The food industry extensively employs small electric motors with grease filled speed reduction gearboxes, to drive conveyors etc. As hygiene and non-contamination is of high importance scheduled wash down of equipment is a standard procedure. Apart from shutting down production, electric motors etc must be covered, and at start-up removed. Sometimes, operatives omit to remove covers resulting in overheating, and possibly contamination of the food product being processed/handled.